game_characters_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Powers and Attacks Tier: Level 13, higher as Mega Mario. Strength: Level 13, (Hit Bowser into a wall with just Cappy, causing the ground to break despite it appearing rather sturdy) higher as Mega Mario. Speed: 10.87 mph (via this feat.) Higher with F.L.U.D.D. Durability: Level 15, (Is jumped on top of several times by other comparable characters in multiplayer modes) higher as Mega Mario. Items: 1 of each powerup. F.L.U.U.D, Cappy. Attacks: Jump: Mario is a very skilled jumper, and can use his jumps as attacks. He can jump in other ways, like spin jumping to gain extra height and bounce off of spiked objects, long jumping to gain distance, and triple jumping to get amazing height. Ground Pound: Mario increases his speed downwards. Martial Arts: '''Mario is also decent at martial arts, punching and kicking his enemies in Mario 64. He can even kick to gain a small amount of height. '''F.L.U.D.D.: Mario's hose friend. He can use it to shoot water at opponents, hover in midair, get shot up like a rocket, or use it to run at high speeds. Spin: Mario's main attack in Super Mario Galaxy. It can be used as a melee attack, as well as an attack deflection technique. Cappy: Mario can use his friend Cappy to possess enemies or objects, as an item collection tool, and as something he can jump off of. If the opponent has a hat, Cappy must first knock them off before possessing them. Powerups: These are his items that can be used via eating them. We assume Mario has a pocket dimension to hold his powerups like in the New Super Mario Bros. series, but it is okay to assume he doesn't have such a thing, or that he doesn't have all or any of his powerups. Fire Flower: With this, Mario can throw fireballs. Super Star: With this, Mario is invincible for 10 seconds. Racoon Leaf: '''With this, Mario can fly, as well as swing a tail. '''Tanooki Leaf: With this, Mario can do all that the Racoon Leaf does, as well as turn into a statue. Frog Suit: With this, Mario can jump higher than normal, as well as swim better. Hammer Suit: With this, Mario can throw hammers. Cape Feather: '''With this, Mario can do what the Racoon Leaf does, plus reflect projectlies with his cape, and come slamming down, taking out all enemies nearby. '''Wing Cap: '''With this, Mario can fly for longer straight compared to the Racoon Leaf, but loses the new attack (He can still punch and kick) and it only lasts for 60 seconds. '''Metal Cap: The same as the Super Star, but now Mario is metal, it lasts for 60 seconds, and Mario is heavier. Vanish Cap: With this, Mario is now invisible and intangible, and can walk through walls. Bee Mushroom: With this, Mario can fly, and is lighter. Boo Mushroom: Same as Vanish Cap, but Mario can fly and it lasts longer. Cloud Flower: With this, Mario can create up to 4 clouds that he can stand on, and can get more if he finds more Flowers. Ice Flower (Super Mario Galaxy): '''With this, Mario can skate on water and lava, while leaving a trail of ice behind him. '''Rock Mushroom: With this, Mario can turn into a rock, and charge into enemies. Spring Mushroom: With this, Mario gains a spring, allowing him to jump higher, albiet less controllably. Mini Mushroom: '''With this, Mario becomes small, light, and the ability to run on water and on walls. '''Mega Mushroom: '''With this, Mario becomes huge, breaking through blocks casually. It only lasts for 10 seconds. '''Blue Shell: With this, Mario can hide in a shell and knock out enemies in it. Propeller Shroom: With this, Mario can fly, although unlike the Racoon Leaf, it focuses on vertical movement with little horizontal movement. Ice Flower (New Super Mario Bros. Wii): Same as Fire Flower, except instead of fireballs, Mario throws Ice balls that freeze enemies that he can pick up and throw. Penguin Suit: '''Same as above, except now Mario can belly-slide to attack enemies and to gain momentum when he goes downhill. '''Boomerang Flower: '''With this, Mario can throw boomerangs. '''Squirrel Suit: With this, Mario can glide, get a sudden burst in upwards momentum, get a higher spin jump, and cling on walls. Cat Bell: With this, Mario can scratch opponents, climb up walls, and glide to reach the ground. Lucky Cat Bell: With this, Mario can do the same as the Cat Bell, except he can now turn into an invincible cat statue that gives him many coins. Others: Wins: Losses: Ties: